Don't Go
by Wolf-Mistress14
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha one shot. This time the pairing is you, aka Nana, and Sasuke. Nana  no name. So, your name is literally, no name. Sasuke is leaving, you go to stop him. You get the idea :3Not for the faint of heart, innocents, puppies, and small children


**Ahhh, Mistress is off looking for some coffee. I can hear her screaming in the background saying there is none. I am Mistress' mini pet demon. So yeah! Ill just do the disclaimer for her! **  
**I AM NOT SCREAMING!**  
**What do you call that? ._.**  
**GAHHHHHHHHHH!**  
**Uh, uh, so Wolf-Mistress14 does not own any Naruto characters, themes, or ideas. Unless she was some old rich guy ._. Then she possibly would.  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
So uh,yeah! Happy reading! **gets tackled by Mistress**  
**

* * *

_Why?_

_Why would he do such a thing?_

_Just disappear without a trace..._

**You knew this was going to end badly. But... wouldn't he know that you would follow him? He knew your ability to track anyone, and anything. You had done it so many times before it was like a 6th sense. You pushed yourself harder. If you stopped now, you knew you would collapse, and possibly never get up. You were using too much chakra, your chi was screaming. You couldn't stop though. No. You had to find him. You had to know..why? Why would he just leave. Without a word. You remember as you were on a midnight walk. It was the only time you could be at peace with yourself. You were on your way to the place..that place... The scenery began to fade around you as you began to remember..**

_**Oof! "Ah! What it in the world? Watch where you are goi- uh.." You had trailed off, upset that someone had run into you without a word, even though it was your fault also...you were the one who wasn't paying attention to where you were going. But normally no one was out an about in the middle of the night...other than the guards. You stared with your mouth open, you knew who this was. He was the one that all the girls swooned over. He was skilled in everything. He showed so much potential, but there was something else about him. You managed to mutter, "Uh..sorry." Almost as if...**_

**Your day dream ended abruptly when you suddenly felt a stinging pain. You looked down to see a gaping hole in your abdomen. It was painful, but not serious. It had missed all vital organs. Now, either that was a coincidence. Or..**

"SASUKE!"

_It was him...you knew it. You couldn't pin him. Your senses were all thrown off. _

_That damn wound... He did it on purpose..._

"Sasuke! Answer me! Now!"

**There was nothing but the rustling of leaves. You had to focus. He wasn't going to show himself. It was just like the old times. When you would train together... He would test your tracking ability. He was doing it now.**

_Find him...damn it. FIND HIM!_

**Your heart was racing. You were close to him you knew it. You send out waves of chakra. .Wave. It was one wave after another. They were picking up everything. You could see the outline of everything. Then..there he was! In a flash you were next to him. He just stared at you with those cold blank eyes.**

"Why...?" **He began to move away. You grabbed his arm and slapped him across his face. Hard**.

"What is wrong with you! Sasuke! How could you? How dare you?"

"Nana..stop.."

"Why should I! Sasuke, you left without a word!"

"I had too..."

**You slapped him again**. "Shut up...no you didn't. Do you not realize what you have here? You are so bent on finding and killing your brother, that you don't care about anyone else! But I know you better than that...you DO care for this village. You DO care for these people. Maybe not everyone. But there is the select few."

"Sasuke don't you get it! You need to stay! The village loves you! Come back...Sasuke..please.."

**You felt like you were begging him almost. But you couldn't help it. You loved him. Wait..what? Loved? Not that kind of love. You didn't..no no..no?**

"Nana. Let me go."

**Your grip only tightened. You felt the stinging of tears in your eyes. Tears? That was an unfamiliar feeling. You hadn't cried since you were a child. Why would you suddenly cry now? Oh..because you were about to lose the only thing that had any meaning to you in your life**.

"Nana. If you don't, you will bleed to death."

**You looked down at the hole in your abdomen. There was still blood flowing out. On that note. You realized how weak you felt. You also realized that if you collapsed, you would fall of the tree limb the two of you were sitting on. Well hell.. **

_What a no win situation..._

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just a flesh wound." **You laughed. But it was empty, dull. Suddenly you felt strong arms wrap around you and pull you up. Startled you looked down and realized you were sitting between Sasuke's legs.**

"Uh..Sasuke?"

"Will you shut up already. The more you talk, the more you bleed...and annoy me." **You couldn't help but smile. That was the Sasuke you knew. The one that no one else ever go to see... He had pulled off his shirt, ripping it to shreds so he could bandage your wound. You noticed his curse mark. That damned mark filled you with fury. You felt the blood rushing to your head. Your eyesight turning red. He would pay for this. He would die. Whether he took you down with him, he would still die. The death would be worth it. To save Sasuke and countless others.**

"Is it that interesting? Ah. Nana calm down. We don't want your anger lashing out on me." **You looked over to see that smirk of his plastered on his face. You shot him a look and realized he had been done bandaging the wound. You quickly started to scrabble to get up. When you felt those strong arms wrap around you and pull you down again.**

"Uh.." **Unsure what to do you just sat there**. "Thank you..." Sasuke murmured**. You slapped him in return. **"What was that for! I just bandaged your wound and said thank you!"

"For giving me the damned wound in the first place!" **There was that same damn smirk again**.

"How about I make it up to you?"

**He leaned down, pulled you closer, and kissed you. You went into shock. Millions of thoughts ran through your head. And then ..you realized..this felt right. You began relaxing and leaned into the kiss. After doing so, you felt his smirk across your lips, but you didn't care. You began to remember again..**

_**You were still staring with your mouth open at Uchiha, Sasuke. "I uhm..wasn't watching where I was going." You stood there, waiting for an apology back. But there wasn't one. You kept staring at him. Seeing through his blank exterior you saw pain. Almost as if... he was in pain from the loneliness. He just needed a companion. Someone who understood him, knew how he felt. Could see the real him. Damn him.."Well aren't you going to apologize back! It was your fault too you know!" Typical Nana. Never watching what you said. But you really didn't care. You had a reputation, and that was for saying what was on your mind. Speaking what you thought. "No." That was it? His simple reply was NO? Now you were getting annoyed. "I don't care who you are, I don't care WHAT you are, I don't even care where you came from. You better as damned well get some manners and apologize!" For a split second, you saw a brief moment of surprise run across his face. "If that is what you want then, I am sorry for your shrewdness and incapability to watch where you are going." And with that he was gone. You began to see red. The little good for nothing-**_

"Nana."

**It was Sasuke's voice**.

"Uhm..."** Blinking, you realized where you were at. And what just happened. You had..kissed..Sasuke...? No...Sasuke, had kissed you!**

"Are you OK?"

**In reply you leaned up and kissed him again.**

"Why does it infuriate you?"

"What?" **You hated when Sasuke did this. He would ruin a moment with a random question**.

"Why does the thought of me leaving to go to Orochimaru upset you?"

"Because he is ruining your life Sasuke. If you go to him..he will just ruin it more. You will never see anyone ever again. Including me..even if you came back in the end..if you left, Sasuke, so would I."

**Yes. There was that one damned organization that wanted you. They knew about your tracking ability. And they wanted to use you for it. They would be unstoppable. To be able to track down anyone and anything, anywhere. You had already tried to join them once. That was actually the day that you had met Sasuke. That midnight walk was going to be your last one in the village.**

"What do you mean. Where would you go, Nana? And don't lie."

"I..can't tell you, Sasuke..."

"Damn it! Tell me!"

"Why bother? You already know."

**Sasuke looked furious**. "How dare they...Akatsuki." **His body began to tremble with anger**.

"Sasuke, they weren't forcing me when I planned to leave for them before. And this time they wouldn't be forcing me either. I would go on my own, because there would be nothing left for me here. With you gone... there is no point in living my pathetic life in the village."

**Sasuke just looked at you with his blank stare. You turned away, tears brimming your eyes. You couldn't look at him. Not after saying stood up, ready to leave. You felt his hand touch your cheek, and making you turn your head to look at him. What was that in his eyes? Guilt? Why would he be feeling guilty? He kissed you again. This time, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up. You didn't know what he was doing, you didn't care. For all you knew, this could be the last time you would feel his arms around you.**

**Sasuke had began running. You didn't care, you were just worn out. You laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his warm arms and chest. You suddenly felt him stop, looking up you realized you were at his house. He continued walking inside, and finally arriving to his room, he laid you down on his bed. He began to head out of the room.**

"Sasuke, wait." **He turned to look at you**. "Come here."

**When he got to the bed, you leaned up and grabbed his arm. Pulling him down you kissed him. You let all of your emotions go into that kiss. You couldn't believe what you were doing, but there was no going back now.**

"Nana, stop. You are too weak."

"I don't care."

**Reluctantly he kissed you again. But after a few moments, he began to relax**.

"Nana..."

**Sasuke had pulled away from you.**

"Sasuke...what..?"

"I uhm..."

_What is it Sasuke! Damn it! Spill it! He was already ruining the moment as it was..._

**You looked up at him expectantly.**

"I.."

**He leaned down and kissed you. This time he didn't hold anything back. You could taste the lust on his lips, as your tongues dueled for dominance. Sasuke pulled away once again.**

"Nana...I...am sorry about injuring you..."

**You almost stared slack jawed at him. Did.. Sasuke...just apologize? **

" Nana, don't give me that look."

" Uh..ah..sorry Sasuke. I just wasn't expecting that. But..apology accepted."

**You stared into those cold, dark eyes of his. You emitted a giggle. His apology brought you back...**

_**That little..BRAT! How dare he! Not even apologizing! Then he fired off insults! You were still seeing red! Lucky for you..he was easy to track. His trail led up to the woods. You hesitated. You didn't know where they would be. But of course they would be somewhere close...most likely waiting for you in the woods. But you had to get back at this brat! You began you descent into the woods. Slowly, you began to conceal yourself, making sure he wouldn't spot you before you spotted him. You saw a clearing in the woods up ahead. Slowly making your way. You heard the sound of kunai hitting wood. There was no way he could have spotted you! Was that aimed at you? You realized you were holding your breath. Silently letting it out, you approached the clearing. That is when you saw the Uchiha...**_

"Nana? Are you ok? I don't think we should..."

Sasuke's voice had brought you back.

"N-no. I am fine. Really"

**You smiled up at him. Not a fake one...a real smile. One that only the Uchiha ever got to see**.

**He leaned down and kissed you again...this time he began to lead a trail of kisses down your jaw line, and to the hollow of your neck. He began take off your clothes while still kissing you. With your shirt off, you managed to pull of his, throwing it somewhere that would be found wondering how in the hell it got there in the morning. His kisses continued to go down. He stopped at your chest, slowly reaching back and unhooking your bra. Tossing it aside, he began to kiss you on the lips again. You felt his weight shift, breaking apart again, you realized you were feeling a bit woozy. Probably from lack of air, but also as if you were drunk off the kisses. Slowly, again, he began to lead a hot trail of kisses down your neck, and stopped when he came to your breasts. You felt him attach his mouth to your breast, causing you to moan. Your hands lightly ran down his back, you could feel him shiver. he lowered himself onto you even more. On your thigh, you could feel his hardness through your clothes. You gasped. He began to move against you in a rhythm, causing you to deeply moan in reply. Slowly, you began to trail your hands down his chest, until you reached the edge of his pants. He moaned and began to grind against you harder, encouraging you to go on. With a smirk, you decided to play with him. Instead, you lightly trailed your fingertips back up his muscular chest. He detached himself from your breast and looked down at you, still smirking you leaned up and kissed him.**

"Oh? Did you want something?"

**He glared at you, knowing you were teasing him.**

"Yes! I want you!"

**He leaned down and kissed you again, this kiss was more passionate, more lustful, than the others. You began to run your full hand down his back, feeling the goosebumps rise wherever you touched. Finally, not even you could take it anymore. You began to unbutton his pants. Becoming impatient himself, he helped you take them off. He began to kiss you from the hollow of your neck, leading down. His hands buried in your hair, softly tugging, making you weak at the knees. He licked down your stomach, causing you to arch your back, begging for more. To get back at you for teasing him, he stopped, and began to lick up your collarbone, to your ear, and began to suckle at your lobe.**

"Sa-Sasuke!"

**It was beginning to become unbearable, finally, seeing how he couldn't take it anymore either, he swiftly took off your pants and underwear. With that, one quick tug and his boxers were off. You couldn't help it, you took in the site of the naked flesh before you.**

_I..I..do love him. I have loved him for all this time. I was just too stupid to see it_.

_**You peered through the bushes, watching the Uchiha. So this is what he does.. The Uchiha was in mid-air, practicing throwing the kunai at different targets while making it challenging for himself. He landed gracefully on his feet, every target hit dead center. "If you are going to sit there and watch me, at least don't pretend to be hidden." What! The Uchiha had detected you..hmm maybe the rumors about him were true. You stood up and walked into the clearing where the Uchiha stood, staring at you with those cold, dark eyes. "What do you want? Are you just another fan girl come to confess your love for me and annoy me? You had calmed down, but now you were seeing red again. "You ungrateful little brat! You think just because you are an Uchiha, you are all high and mighty and better than everyone else! Why don't you get it through your thick head that just because you don't NEED the training, but still do it, that it doesn't mean shit to everyone else! You always have everyone bowing down to you! Well guess what! I won't! And never will! I came here for an apology, and if you don't plan on giving me one, I will just have to force it out of you!" You were shaking in anger, your fists in tight balls. The Uchiha stood there for a moment. Almost as if he was in shock that someone had dared to speak to him that way. "I guess...you will just have to force it out of me. Even though..I know you can't." You snapped. It was probably his intentions, but you didn't care. You had to show the little good for nothing-**_

"Nana, I know I am something, but just staring at me won't get you anywhere. Can we continue?"

**The Uchiha was smirking, glaring you leaned up, grabbed his hair, and pulled him towards you. When he was close enough you bit down on his neck. You continued to bite and suck at his neck until you were sure that it would leave a mark. You heard him moan.**

"Nana..."

**The Uchiha, not being able to take it anymore, quickly shifted his weight, and in a flash had you straddling his hips. He suckled on your breast for a moment, then began to slide his tongue down your stomach. You wriggled under him, wanting it all. You felt his hands move up your thighs. You knew what was about to come, so you moaned, telling him to go on. You felt one finger slip into you. Then two...But it wasn't enough for you. You knew it would be soon, but you didn't care**.

"Sas-Sasuke!"

**He knew what you wanted. Removing his fingers, he went into you. Crying out of pain and pleasure, you kissed him, telling him not to stop. He began to pull back and forth, each time, he managed to hit your core spot, making you cry out in pleasure. You knew you were going to come to your climax soon. The Uchiha knew the two of you would hid your climax within a few minutes. As you both reached your climax, the two of you cried out simultaneously. Collapsing next to you, Sasuke didn't pull out. You didn't want him to, you loved the feeling of being one with him. Both panting, you leaned over and kissed him**.

"Sasuke"

**He was still panting, so he just looked at you with his cold, no not cold, you could see it. The love in his eyes. Something that only you would ever get to see. But you liked that.**

"I..I love you." **You managed to pant out.**

**He looked at you and smiled, leaning over he gave you a passionate kiss. You were drained of energy, and that was the last thing you remember before falling unto a peaceful sleep**.

_**You attacked him head on, furious at him for being such a selfish brat! You did realize, however, that you were holding back. Even so, you were still fighting him well. "If that is all you have, then you might as well give up." You ignored the snide comment and continued to attack him. Slowly, you began to push him back towards one of the trees. Finally when you were close enough, you punched full force beside his head, his eyes widened as he heard the sound of the cracking bark behind him. As you pulled your arm back, a kunai appeared in your hand. You held it to his neck, at the same time, you felt something cold and hard press against your neck. You had gotten the kunai from the target that was on the tree, you had seen it and pulled it out when you got close enough. Sasuke, had been hiding his last kunai, and pulled it out when you were closest to him. You both stood there, slightly panting, while holding a kunai to the other's neck. You smirked, " We should do this again." He stared back with cold eyes, " I agree." You giggled, remembering that you never did get the apology you were there for. Not until many years later, that apology earlier not only was for physically hurting you, but for all the other times, all the way back to then... Ah...That was so many years ago. You couldn't even re call how many. It felt like centuries. But now, many years after that, you had a future to look to. Back then there was nothing. You remembered saying finding the Uchiha was going to end badly..but..that wasn't true. Because, now..you had Uchiha, Sasuke. **_

* * *

**Sorry about earlier... yeah..I need my coffee. ._.  
Because you are addicted _  
SHUSH! I thought I put duck tape over your mouth!  
Uh..**mouth is ducktaped**  
Gah! So anywho! I apologize for the sorry smut scene. I know it sucked ._.  
But I am such a perv I have to have one -3-  
Hmm...so I was thinking of leaving this a one-shot, or maybe adding a few chapters to it. Not sure yet. You tell me if you want more!  
BAHAAA! Ta ta for now! **toddles of to get some more coffee****


End file.
